Dynamic Duo
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Santana and Finn have a bond that couldn't be shaken and are always together because of their shared past. Nothing could come between them and that's what they believed until she came along, testing their friendship. Will they survive this new changes in dynamics or crumble away to the dust?


Dynamic Duo

* * *

Me and Finn have been friends since we were eleven years old and we bonded over the fact that we lost our Dads in Afghanistan as neither one of us were ever the same afterwards because we admire our Dads and want to honor their memory in any way we can. For me, my dad was superman as he could do no wrong, always helping the less fortunate than himself, always had a smile on his face, taking me to basketball games, singing silly songs, dancing with Mami, playing with me after work when he was so tired and I looked up to him.

When he died, a part of me died along with him because it felt like my entire world had came crashing down around me and the world has lost its wonder and amazement without him but when I met Finn, he could see the sadness in my eyes because he had the sadness written on his face when he lost his own father. We did a bit of digging to find out that our Dads were in the same platoon together and we bonded over that as our friendship grew, creating a pact that we'll join the army together to protect and serve like our Dads had, being honorable like they were as we stuck together through middle school all the way to our senior year of high school.

We spent a lot of time together at each other's houses, playing video games, shooting hoops or throwing around a football, reading comics or checking out cute girls but none of that stuff mattered as long as we had each other and of course, we made other friends but we spent more time with each other. There was nothing standing in our way or in the way of our friendship but we didn't know how wrong we were until that fateful first day at the school assembly and a new girl that I've never seen before walks up onto the stage to the piano, opening her mouth and the most angelic voice comes.

The girl has a voice that would put the angels to shame and that voice gives me shivers as I needed to know who that girl was because I had to ask her out to come to find out that the girl's name is Rachel Berry but that's not the worse part as she already has a boyfriend. Some pretty boy singer from Carmel, St Douchebag but I wasn't going to let that stop me because Papi always told me if you truly want something that you work hard and persist until it becomes yours because anything worth having is worth fighting for as something in my mind tells me that she's worth it.

I stopped asking her because I knew that the pint sized diva will only shoot me so I took a different approach by simply being nice and just being a friend to her as it seems that she liked the nicer, less of a player version of me which is a side of me that I rarely show others because kids here see it as a sign of weakness and nothing about me is weak. I spend less time with Finn and more time with Rachel, getting to know her better and she's actually a lot cooler than I would've imagined even through she's a little… a lot Broadway obsessed especially with this Barbra Streisand chick but it was watching her dance around singing tunes. She expressed her dream of one day making it onto Broadway and becoming the next Barbra Streisand which I told her that she's going to become greater than her because she has the voice, the drive and the talent to back it up.

"Do you really think so?" Rachel asked resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hell yeah I do and I expect you to save me a ticket to your opening night" I said smirking.

"Oh of course because you're going to be plus one to all the parties that will be thrown in my honor " Rachel said giggling.

"What about St Douchebag wouldn't be jealous of you taking me to those star-studded events?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Neither one of us are gonna have to worry about a certain Mr. Jesse St. James" Rachel scoffs.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I found out that he was cheating on me with one of his teammates and he tried to lie about it but I knew that he was lying because I saw them making out when I came to visit him during one of their practices"

I felt my blood boiling and everything in me wanted to go to find that cheating low-down dirty bastard myself, strangling him with a thick extension cord as that's what I indeed to do when I got up from Rachel's bed but she quickly pulled me back onto the back. I struggled against her to get free but the girl was strong for someone so small but I tired myself out as I laid there underneath her looking up those big brown eyes of her as she looks down at me with a small smile on her face before leaning forward, capturing my lips in a chaste kiss. The kiss ended too quickly for my liking as the diva rests her forehead against mine, running her thumb gently against my cheek while looking at me with this loving look on her face then pecking me on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Thank you for wanting to defend my honor but don't do anything that get you thrown in jail" Rachel said smiling.

"That's if I get caught" I said rolling my eyes.

"I would rather not have to come see my girlfriend through a mirror between us" Rachel said giggling.

"So threatening a douchebag automatically mean that we go together, eh?" I asked smirking.

"I say that you should be happy about a future Broadway star wanting to date you, Lopez" Rachel said flipping her hair over her shoulder playfully.

"Whatever you say, Berry" I said laughing softly. "But I'm hungry and I want In-N-Out burger so lets go"

"But it's nearly midnight" Rachel said looking at me questioningly.

"What's your point?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my God, what am I going to do with my impromptu baby?" Rachel asked playfully rolling her eyes.

"Please don't tell me that you just quoted a song from Rent"

"Yes, I did but you learn to love it" Rachel said kissing me on the cheek.

We dated for almost a month and it's been amazing month but I did realize that Finn and me haven't been spending any time together like we used to anymore and I feel bad for ignoring him because he's my best friend as I need to find a way to balance time between the both of them. I waited until after football practice was over to approach but I could tell that something was off with him as I walked towards him, he briskly brushed past me without a word or a look back at me and that put me off but brushed it off for now.

I walked into the boys' locker-room to find team staring at me with confusion as some of them rush to cover themselves up but I didn't bother nothing of them because I'm not here for them cause I'm only looking for their quarterback and I found him talking with Puck who makes eye contact with me over his friend's shoulder. Finn turns around to face me and a frown forms on his face as he turns his back towards me, going through his locker for something and I wasn't about play this game with him as I close the locker, wedging myself between him and the locker so he doesn't try to open it.

"Hello to you too, Finn" I said frowning.

"Oh now you realize that I exist. Congratulations" Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you so mind telling what's with the brush off earlier"

"Why do you even care? Do you have somewhere to be with Rachel or something since you've been ditching me for her lately?" Finn asked putting his shirt over his head.

"What about you talking about?" I asked confused

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Ever since Rachel came to this school, she's all that you can think about and all that you're worried about. Can you honestly remember the last time that you and me hung out with you bringing her up in a conversation or rambling about her? I swear she's got you wrapped around her pinky" Finn scoffs.

"Well excuse me for getting a girlfriend and thought you would be happy for me but I guess not" I said frowning. "Jealousy's not a good look on you and maybe you should get a girlfriend if you're so lonely for attention"

"Screw you, Santana" Finn said glaring at me.

"Right back at ya, buddy" I said storming out of the locker-room.

The rest of the time between then and graduation was tense to say the least as Finn and me didn't speak to each other because the two of us was too stubborn to give in but it was lonely cause there was time that I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't. Our moms tried getting us to talk but we didn't as we threw dirty looks at each other whenever we saw each other in the hallways as I gave up on joining the army because I don't think it was something that my Papi would want for me as I found out that I like dancing and I'm good at it. Like that Brittany good but I could keep up with her and I applied to a few schools in New York and I got into NYU as I almost call the giant about the good but I stopped myself from going through with it.

It was two weeks before graduation that I found myself in the choir room with Finn and Rachel and he looked as confused as I felt as the diva closes the door behind her, locking all three of us inside before turning to face the both of us with her arms folded over her chest. I can tell that she's pissed off as it's radiating off of her and I knew that we're in trouble but I have no idea for what exactly although we're sure as hell about to find out.

"Please sit" asked Rachel.

"I don't wanna" Finn said crossing his arms.

" _ **Sit. Both of you**_ " Rachel said threateningly.

The both of us sat down instantly, looking at the tiny diva fearfully as she stands in front of us.

"Look, I know that the both of you have been friends a long time and are acting rather childishly I might add" Rachel said shaking her head.

"But he/she started it" We said pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started because I'm ending it" Rachel said glaring at us. "Things change but you're best friends and sometimes you'll hurt each other's feeling and if you can care about the other like I do that you than you'll fix it as I expect the both of you to fix it. Understood?" Rachel asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes babe" I said sighing.

"Yes Rachel" Finn said pouting.

"Good, I'll leave you two to it" Rachel said skipping out of the room.

We sat there in silence, not saying a word until the silence was getting awkward and uncomfortable for both of us and Rachel was right about us needing to fix friendship because I miss it. I miss being able to talk to Finn about anything that was bothering me and not being able to was killing me inside, knowing that isn't something neither of our Dad would've have wanted.

"I got into NYU" I said after awhile.

"Seriously that's amazing, San" Finn said grinning.

"I know right, I didn't think that I would get in but they liked the audition tape that I sent in" I said smiling softly.

"I was going to enlist for the army but I realized that it wasn't something that I actually wanted so I'm going to Ohio State on a football scholarship" replies Finn.

"Majoring in what?" I asked curious.

"I haven't decided yet but I'm gonna take some time to out what I want to do" Finn said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's great, Finn. I'm proud of you" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks San… I missed you" Finn said giving me a lopsided smile.

"I missed you too. We're idiots" I said laughing.

"No, we're two halves of an whole idiot"

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Wanna grab some Breadsticks with me and Rachel?"

"Sure I'd like that" Finn said with a nod.

The Dynamic Duo are back in action!

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
